Shifter Given
by my0xtreme0hope
Summary: The shifter Gods decide to have peace with the vamps. So they gift R/EM with a pregent Rose. The baby is Bella and she is a half-vamp/tigre shifer. She also has to stop the war between vamps  shifters good thing she has jasper as a mate.RATE MAY CHANGE.
1. Prologue

**SHIFTER GIVEN**

The shifter gods decide to have peace with the vamps. So they gift Rosalie and Emmett with a pregnant Rose. The baby is Bella and she is a Tigre shifter and a half-vamp, she also has to stop the war between vamps, and shifters. Good thing she has the God of War as a mate. _JASPERXBELLA _**TWIGHLIGHT**

**DISSCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN TWIGHLIGHT**

Prologue

The mist swirled around the three gods as the look down onto earth. "Malik, we need this war to stop. We have already lost enough shifters."

Malik turned to look at Kaliakedun. "Brothers enough we need to do this" Naimoa always the peace maker advised.

Malik knew when he has been beaten, turned to look at his two siblings and said "Fine, but I choose the shifter.''

Kaliakedun then said "I choose who we bestow the gift upon". Naimoa quickly added "I choose the gift".

The meeting was adjourned for two weeks when they shall meet again.

***********MALIK*******************

Malik

Looking in the book of shifters he quickly decided on a mammal. After careful consideration betwen all mammels he chooses a feline. Then he knew what animal he'll gift a vampire with.

***********KALIAKEDUN***********

Kaliakedun

The vampires are a strong species, they are immortal, and they are beautiful. He now knew how to choose, he will the strongest, most beautiful, and the one who lost the most by being a vampire.

Looking into the viewing mist, he quickly found the strongest a vampire by the name of Emmett Cullen, the most beautiful vampire is actually his mate Rosalie Hale. The one who lost the most is an unmated male called Jasper Whitlock. It is hard to decide so he chooses all three of those vampires.

*****2 WEEKS LATER**************

The three Gods meet once again, to discuss the gift. Malik spoke first "The shifter I gift the vampire with is a Tigre."

Tigre is a rare but an extremely loving, strong, fast and beautiful type of shifters.

Kaliakedun spoke next. "I could not decide on only one vampire so I choose three, the strongest a vampire by the name of Emmett Cullen, the most beautiful vampire is actually his mate Rosalie Hale. The one who lost the most is an unmated male called Jasper Whitlock. Those are the three I have chosen".

Naimoa quickly spoke. "I have looked into those threes deepest desires, and we shall grant them. Rosalie and Emmett wish for a child, and Jasper wishes for a mate.'' Looking at her brothers Naimoa named the gift. "The gift we are giving is a daughter to the two vampires. The child shall be half-vampire and half Tigre shifter. She will also be the mate to Jasper, and stop the Vampire shifter war."

The other two Gods agree and combining powers they look at the three vampires a Tigre shifter and send the Tigre shifter down to watch over the vampires. When the two mated ones have sex next they will conceive a baby, and the Tigre will go into the baby, making her a Tigre shifter, and tie the bound around the baby-cub's mate.


	2. The shock of a baby

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter one :The shock of a baby.

Rose POV

"Oh My F*ING G0D" I hear my _crazy sister _say from down stairs. Looking at Emmett i get up and run down to Alice. Emmett and I arive downstairs and it looks like Alice is in shock. Which is weird for the future seeing pixie.

Edward quickly goes to Alice's side and comforts her. "Alice, what is wrong?'' Esme my adoptive mother asks.

"Carisle, can you give Rose a check-up? Pleese". Alice begged.

Looking around I realize I'm not the only one confused. "Of course Alice, but why do you want me to give Rose a check up?" Thank you Carisle, you took the words right out of my mouth.

Cryptic as ever the damm pixie says "you'll see."

*************At Carisles hospital**************

I'm sitting on the metal table waiting for the results of Carisiles checkup.

When Carisile enters he enters with Emmett. Reading my expression, Carisile quickly explains. "I thought Emmett should be here to hear the news."

Whatever the news is has Carisile all wroked up. He is in awe, confusion, and happiness.

Looking at each of us, Carisile spoke the words i hopped for a billon times, and spoke the last words i ever expected to hear him say.

"Rose your pregent, and Emmetts the Dad".

*********Emmetts POV*********

My baby is giving me a cild. I could'nt be happier.A thosund times i wished for a boy to play sports with, teach about girls, and be his Mommas boy. I always pictured him with my muscels, and hair color, but Rosalies straight hair and eyes.

The only thing that could be happier if the child was a girl. The girl would have my hair, and everything else would be her Mommas. The girl would be Daddys girl.A girl who i would treat like a princess, she would get anything she wanted, and she will never go out on a date with a boy.

Oh how i wish Isabella could of been her to see her neice or nephew. Isabella was my twin sister that died from a bear attack when she was eight. Ever since then on her and mine birthday I would go bear hunting, even through i couldn't save her i hope i could of saved someone elses grief.

I guess that trait came over to this life, when my Angel saved me from a bear. Looking at my Angel it seemed like she glowed even more with this recent news.

"Rose, if the child is a girl can we name her Isabella." Rose is shooked by the question and asks why. So i explain how Isabella was my little twin sister, that died from a bear attack, and since then i hunted bears. Which led to her finding me, and gifting me with the child.

She smiled at me and said " If our child is a girl we will name her Isabella Marie, after my own little sister. Now shall her last name be Cullen, McCarthy, or Hale?''

''McCarthy, and if the child is a boy, what shall we name him?" Smiling she says "I always liked the name Henry."

"So if we have a boy we shall name him Henry Drew McCarthy." Looking into Roses eyes i reliaz i am the luckiest man on the planet.


	3. Males and My princcess

**Shifter Given**

I do not own Twilight.

Now i did not say how long it takes Bella to be born, because some people like it a short time, some like a long time, and some like the 9 mounths. 'K?

I also apoligize for spelling or grammer errors.

**Begin Reading Now. _REVIEW IF YOU PLEASE_**

Esme's POV

I'm going to have a grandchild. Carisile already was able to determine the sex of our grandchild. Oh, i can't wait for Isabella Marie McCarthy to be born. Rose has two days left until Bella's due date.

Everyone got tired of calling Bella, Isabella so we decided to call her Bella. Alice took all of us shopping right after Rose's check-up to deterimine the babys gender. Bellas room is gourgiuse. We painted her room a redish pink with white accents all around. There is a lot of natural light going into her room, and a buterifly garlind (forget the name of the thing) hanging from the ceiling. Even through she dosent need it yet, Bella has a walk in closet with desineer clothes picked out by Alice. She also has a bathroom which is painted pink, with white and a diffrent shade of pink covering everything.

Bella isn't born yet, and already everyone is in love with her.

Emmett is more protective of Rose now. Currently, Edward and Jasper are playing chess, Alice and I are making sure everything is Ready for Bella., Carisile is at work, and Rose and Emmett are reading to Bella.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH, Emmett get me to the hospital now!" Rose screams from upstairs. Looking frantic Emmett runs down stairs with Rose in his arms, heading straight to the garage. Sharing a look with my other children we head to the hospital. When we arrive we have to wait in a waiting room.

I never understood the frustration humans feel when they are in a waiting room until now.

It is frustrating. How are my two children, and grandchild right now?

OHH, the wait is unbeareable.

****************************************************Carisiles POV*********************************************************************

"Are you ready now, Rose?" I say to my daughter.

Panting Rose pushes, and pushes for a minute until Bella is revealed to the world.

My granddaughter. I am a Grandfather.

How did this happen? No Vampire is suppuse to have a child. So why Rose, and why now?

Pushing thoose thoughts into the back of my mind and smile at Rose while handing her Bella."Tommorow you and Bella can leave the hospitial. Nurse Stanley, can you let in our family?"

As my family gather around my grandbaby, i can't help but smile at my family's enthisusium. One thing is for sure, i would do anything to thank whatever brought this miricle to us. No matter what i have to do.

***********************************************Emmetts POV**************************************************************************

My baby Bella.

She is gurgues. With big round brown eyes (That are going to be my downfall someday), the cutesst baby face in existience. She looks like a normal baby, exept she has pale almost transpearent skin.

She is the most adorable baby in existence. I can already picture all the fun times i'll have... wait daaughter...(GGGGRRRRRRLLLLLL) .

Everyone looks at me after i growl, that is except for the Pixie who is giggiling, and Eddie who has a knowing smirk...oh wait a frown. Oh, Eddie heard me call him Eddie. Oh, well he is Eddie...and i would be dead by now if glares could kill.

"Emmett, why did you growl?"My beutiful angel asked. Isn't obvious ? "Males are going to be after my Princess, with one thing on their mind." I furisly inform the family...only to have them all laugh at me. Hmp.

********************************************************************End of Chap********************

So, how was it? I know short, but i wanted to countiune the story and i was waiting for ten reviews...can i atleast get seven for this chapter?

I think i'll have the next chapter for the story up around 7/21. Read other stories...and summer Hw.

Bye for now.


	4. My mate

I know that this chapter is 5 day's late but things have been hectic around here. First we cut the collage search short because my sister's cat got lost (she is an outdoor/indoor cat), when we returned it took us 5 hours to find her (She was lost for about 3 days) and we lost our luggage (well the airport did), then two nights ago we lost power….not fun (but did anyone ever realize how much we rely on electricity).*Lastly I reread some of these chapters and I decided to re-write them (if you see an update in the next oh say 2 weeks it probably is not a new chapter but revision).*

The couples for anyone who is confused is:

Carisile-Esme

Emmett – Rose

Alice – Edward

And soon… Bella and Jasper

Soo here is the long awaited chapter…..and can I at least get reviews up into the high twenties.

**Jasper POV (Bella is three days old)**

Bella is beutiful with wide brown goldish eyes that hint at excitment (got it from Emmetts mischeivment), porcleian skin wich will show off her buetiful blush when she gets older. Yes i already know that she is going to be a blusher.

She also has golden blonde hair with undertones of brown that is slightley curvey already. There is also glitters bouncing off her when she is in the sunlight (she was under a window yesterday).

The three day old child already has my heart. The truth is that Bella is my mate. A three day old baby is my mate. The baby is also Emmett and Rose's child. I don't know who to be more scared of.

Im screwed.

Im actullay double screwed because Edward has heard me.

Following Edward outside to talk but keeping an eye on the house that my mate is in (everyone but Edward and I went hunting) we go out to the back yard to talk.

Turning to me Edward begins to speak "Jasper I don't know what to feel. But i'm mostly happy. One you get your mate, two i know Bella will not get her heart broken. Now you should just tell Rose and Em. Soon."

Telling him i agree with him, i go for a run and i try to decide the best way to tell Rose and Emmett that Bella is my mate.

This is going to be along night.

**********Time skip (Jasper is finishing his run and coming to the house)*****************************************

When i arrive back at the house i run up the stairs to see my darling (Edward left for a run when i returened).

When i reached Bella's Room what i saw shocked me to say the least.

In Bella's place...is a buetiful Tiger with Bella's eyes. How am i going to desribe this to the rest of the faimily?

************End of chap***********

I know that the chapter is short but the next chapter is going to be about the faimily founding out about both things. And No, Edward did not see Bella as a Tigre yet.

Picture of Bella in her Tigre form will be on my profile by Friday, and please read the note on the top (or atleast the* stared* portion).

Bye for now.


	5. AN

Sorry guys, I have been thinking of doing this since Halloween but I only now decided. All of my stories are up to be adopted, and if you wish to adopt one please PM me and I will post your name on the My0Xtreme0Hope fanfic page. Now I will have a story on my page listed as _**ideas for authors**_ and be for Harry Potter and listed as OC. This is where I will put any ideas I have and challenges. I am still under debate about deleting my stories, but I know I won't delete them (if that is the case) until June.

~My0Xtreme0Hope


End file.
